BioShock: An Actor And His Mask
by Fanfiction0514
Summary: An original story folowing an unnamed protagonist known only as "The Actor" as he adventures through the buried city of "Industrial Newfoundland" to discover his past and possibly his his future. Along the way he will struggle to determine what's real and what's all in his head. Featureing a new city and new plasmid like injections! M for language, torture and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Prologue"

I can't take the pills anymore, but at this point they wouldn't help much anyway. I've grown accustomed to the headaches and the nightmares. Sleeping is for people with time anyway, and for some reason I feel like my time is running out. If I'm lucky I'll shave a few years off with my friends; Jack Daniels and Marlboro.

The lights cut out again today, or maybe it was yesterday, I can't remember. It's all these fucking pills. I can't take the pills anymore. I can't sleep without them, but I can't take these pills anymore.

Cold shower, cold hot dog, cold bed. Dirty ceiling, dirty bed, dirty dirt.

Logic escapes me at night, but I still ask the same questions. How dose a warm fridge keep the hot dogs cold, how dose the laundry smell worse after I wash it, how dose the barrel of my gun find its way out of my mouth every night? Logic escapes me again, sleep escapes me again.

Sleep escapes me again, but I can't take the nightmares, but I can't take the pills. Something's wrong. No, I'm missing something again. I'm repeating myself again. I'm repeating myself again. Where are my fucking pills.

The water is cold as ice. The pill feels like knot in my throat. Sleep, sleep will help. Suddenly all I see is white. I'm dreaming again. I count my fingers, all twelve accounted for.

Try and remember what happened. I was up late again. I went through my nightly routine. Then they broke in. Or did I let them in? It doesn't matter. They bashed my skull pretty good though. Now my hands are zip-tied. I'm coming to. The car I'm in hits a bump, and I roll onto the floor.

The light shines bright through my blindfold. Suddenly I feel a hand grab my collar and lift me up onto the seat. The zip around my wrists are cut and I'm handed something, a box it feels like. Someone speaks to me.

"Good luck mate," he says.

"Also I apologize if this hurts," the driver yells back to me.

I feel a kick and my stomach jumps into my throat. I brace for impact and I hit the ground. I'm sure I looked like a badass being kicked from a moving car, but I certainly don't feel like one. I remove the blindfold and look around. I know this place.

*authors note; I'm sorry if the prologue is confusing, but I decided to write this part in first person to add dramatic effect, the rest of the story will be in third person omniscient which I know is taboo, but I think it will blend fairly smoothly.*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "The Actor"

Abby was breaking more than a few traffic laws as she sped down the back roads of St. John's. The city was very big but she knew where she had to go. Art was sitting in the back watching The Actor and making sure he was restrained in case he woke up too soon. Art didn't want to do this to him but he knew that The Actor wouldn't go if he asked politely.

Abby hit a bump in the road and The Actor fell onto the floor of the car. Art scrambled to pick him up grabbing his collar and propping him against the door.

"He's coming to Abby!" Art yelled.

"Make sure to cut the ties before bailout!" She yelled back.

Art flipped open his pocket knife and cut the ties. The Actor shook his head and groaned. Art grabbed his box and pressed it against The Actor's chest. The Actor grabbed it instinctually and began to look about despite being blindfolded. Art saw the target and opened the back door.

"Good luck mate," Art said.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," Abby added as she pressed on the breaks.

Art shoved The Actor out of the car and Abby floored it.

"Did you take off his blindfold?" Abby asked as she turned a corner.

"If he really is who you say he is then it doesn't matter."Art sat back in his seat and watched the buildings zoom by.

The Actor groaned loudly and ripped the blindfold off his head. Quickly he looked around and a squinted his eyes. Everything seems lighter when you're in the dark. The street was quiet, and most of the buildings were abandoned. The Actor felt like he knew this place but he had never been here before.

"What the hell is going on?!" The Actor said loudly. He remembered a box was thrown against his chest. He found the box tipped over and the latch on it was undone from the fall.

The Actor walked over to the box and picked it up being careful not to spill it's contents. The box was simple and had a lacquer on it. An engraving on the side read "Property of A.A,"

"This is mine I guess," he mumbled to himself a bit confused.

Inside the box was a small black six shooter and a book of matches for some bar called the "Lavish Dynasty,"

"Sounds like a strip club," he said as he examined the matchbook.

The revolver had a cigarette in the barrel, that fell out when he was examining it. The revolver was his, he remembered spending endless nights familiarizing his mouth with the barrel. The cigarette was also his brand. Normally he wouldn't smoke something that came out of a gun, but he was having an especially shitty day.

The Actor put the cigarette between his lips and opened the book of matches. It took a few tries but eventually one of the cheep cardboard matches lit. On the inside of the matchbook was a note written in pen.

"Come see me sweety, the password is hamlet. Love Amber."

Just then a door flew open and a drunken man came stumbling out followed by a large man with a shaved head.

"Members only tonight pig." The man said.

"Fuck you, you brute! I'll have your establishment torn down you fucking kanuk!" The drunk man said with a heavy slur. Before walking about ten steps and passing out in a pile of trash. The Actor hid his gun in his coat pocket before the big guy saw it, but the motion caught his eye.

"What the fuck do you want pretty boy?" The large bald man said.

The Actor blew out some smoke and looked at the sign on the door in pink neon. "Lavish Dynasty Gentlemen Club,"

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The man said.

"Tonight's members only?" He said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"That's right pretty boy, only the folks with the password get in,"

The Actor put out his cigarette and said "The password wouldn't happen to be Hamlet would it?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know you would be here tonight, we've been expecting you." The mans demeanor softened noticeably. Without a word The Actor strolled into the club.

*authors note; I'm sorry if this dosn't feel bioshock-esqu yet but you must bear with me.*


End file.
